


We're Still Breathing

by Deepspacedust



Series: We're Still Breathing [1]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Alycia Debnam-Carey - Freeform, Angst, Apocalypse, Baby, Clark family fluff, Danay Garcia - Freeform, F/M, FTWD, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Frank Dillane - Freeform, Love, Nick Clark as a dad, Nick Clark baby, Nick and Luciana baby, Pregnant Sex, Romance, Season 4 AU, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Zombie Apocalypse, eventual childbirth, fear the walking dead, fear the walking dead au, fear the walking dead season 4 au, ftwd season 4 au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepspacedust/pseuds/Deepspacedust
Summary: Hi Guys! So, I haven’t been able to find many fanfics about Nick Clark and Luciana Galvez as a couple, so I thought I might write one. This is my interpretation of how I wish Season 4 had actually gone down. Please let me know what you think! Thank you for reading, and I hope you all enjoy it!Summary: This story begins at the end of S04 E03. Nick and Luciana grapple with their current situation, and strive to create a place for themselves in the world.Nick, Luciana, Alicia, and Victor travel North, and they encounter some surprises along the way.





	1. Bluebonnets

                                                                   

 

Chapter 1: Bluebonnets

 

Nick sat on a wooden crate, holding the bluebonnet flower in his blood soaked hands. This was not the first time he had killed a man. His hands were steady, his breath even. He did not feel conflicted or remorseful. Only justified, and maybe even a little satisfied.

He heard a click, and looked up to see Charlie standing on the other side of the yard. She had a gun clutched tightly in her hands. She pointed it at Nick, and pulled the trigger. It clicked again. Her eyes went wide, and fear spread across her face.

“Charlie!” Nick yelled, but the young girl did not flinch, and once more she pulled the trigger to no avail. Nick stood then, and began to move towards her, but before he could reach her she turned and ran.

“Charlie!” He yelled after her. He moved to run in the direction that the girl had fled, but stopped when he heard his name being called from behind him.

“Nick!” The voice called again, and he realized it was Luciana. Her eyes were on him, and before he could turn back in the direction that Charlie had run, Luciana was beside him, her expression turning to that of concern as her eyes fell upon his blood stained hands.

“Not my blood.” He stated. An answer to her unasked question.

The look of worry did not leave her face, but her eyes seemed to relax as they found Nicks. She moved towards him, pulling him against her, and wrapped her arms around him. One arm around his back, the other hand cradling his head. They stood there for a long moment before she spoke.

“You’re shaking.” Her voice was soft, and her breath was warm against his neck. “Nick. You’re shaking. What happened?” She asked, pulling away from him to look up at his face.

“Charlie.” He managed to say. “She had a gun. It jammed.”

“What?” Luciana asked, confused. She peeled herself away from Nick, scanning the property, but there was no sign of the young girl anywhere.

“She had a gun. She tried to shoot me. But the gun… it jammed. I… I don’t know where she went.” He could feel his mind racing. The reality of the situation only now beginning to sink in. That wasn’t Charlie, he thought. No, she’s a good kid. She had clung to him like a shadow for the last two months, gardening with him, asking him endless questions. It must have been a mistake. Maybe she thought he was someone else sitting there. Maybe she hadn’t really pulled the trigger on the gun at all. But Nick knew that she had. He had seen her do it. He had heard the click when the gun failed to fire.

Nick sat back down on the crate, the bluebonnet still in his hands. The other mans blood still covering them.

And for the first time in a long while, he felt hot tears on his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this! I'll try to post a new chapter once a week, or more often if I'm able to.  
> Please let me know what you guys think in the comments!
> 
> Thanks!


	2. Iron and Smoke

                                      

 

Chapter 2: Iron and Smoke

 

Nick woke up in the back of the Swat truck, an old blanket wrapped around him, his head resting against the wall. He panicked initially, his eyes widening, his breathing coming faster. He felt a warm hand come to rest on his upper arm, and he turned quickly to identify the source. Luciana’s kind dark eyes found his. They stared at one another for a long moment.

“It’s ok, Nick.” She whispered. “It’s ok.” He felt his body relax slightly at her words and the sound of her voice. He let his head rest against the wall of the Swat truck once again, his eyes closing. But all he could see was Charlie. Her face expressionless, her arms raised, a gun in her hands.

She had tried to kill him. She had pulled the trigger three times, but the gun had jammed. Why had it jammed? He should be dead, or at the very least injured.

He kept his eyes closed, but let his words fill the dark truck. “She tried to shoot me.” His voice was soft and sad.

There was silence for a moment before Luciana’s voice filled the dark cab of the armoured vehicle.

“Puta.” She said, her voice was sharp and angry. It almost made Nick smile.

“We treated her like family. Took her in. Kept her safe. Helped her look for her people.” Nick said, more to himself than to Luciana.

“I know.” She whispered. “This is not on you, Nicholas. This burden does not fall to you. Do you hear me?” She placed a hand on the side of his face. “She chose her side, and she chose wrong.”

Nick looked into her eyes. The eyes of the woman whose world had crashed into his in the most unexpected way. And for a moment he forgot about Charlie, and the jammed gun, and his bloodied hands holding the bluebonnet, and it was just the two of them.

He placed his hand on top of hers.

“You’re a good man. One of the last good ones there is.” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The air smelled of iron and smoke.

“I’m so tired.” He breathed. His voice was so quiet, Luciana almost didn’t hear it.

“Me too.” She said, her voice just as soft as Nicks.

He turned to Luciana once again before saying, “I think I know a place that we can go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is so short. It's more of an interlude to the next chapter, which will be longer. I promise! 
> 
> Please let me know what you guys think in the comments! 
> 
> Thanks!


	3. Still Something Left to Fight For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Luciana decide that the best way to beat the chill is to warm things up themselves. 
> 
> This chapter contains some smut/lovemaking ;)

                                                     

 

Chapter 3: Still Something Left to Fight For

 

Nick, Luciana, Alica and Strand sat around a small fire. Al, Morgan and John sat across from them. There was a chill in the air and no one spoke. Nick felt Luciana shiver next to him, so he moved closer to her.

“There’s plenty to go around.” Al said as she began handing each person a cup of warm noodles. Nick took one and held the small Styrofoam cup between his hands, letting the heat from it soak into his skin.

“I assume you’ll be on your way tomorrow.” Al’s words pierced the silence. It was more of a statement than a question.

“Depends on what tomorrow brings.” Alicia retorted. Her voice was sharp and matter of fact. Al said nothing, but her eyes bore into Alicia’s for a long moment before she turned her attention back to her cup of noodles.

“We’ll be needing supplies, if you’re able to part with some.” Strand said. “Some rations, a few weapons. And then we’ll be on our way.”

It was Morgan who spoke next. “That seems only fair.” The older man said. His voice was even, and Nick didn’t doubt that he meant what he said.

They all ate in silence. The night air was cold, and Nick could see his breath. Tiny plumes of white filling the air in front of him. Luciana’s body was warm against him, and he leaned into her, wrapping his arm around her back.

“I have some tents in the cab of the truck.” Al stated. “You all can pitch them for the night. I cant promise they’ll keep you very warm, but its better than sleeping on the ground.”

“That’ll be fine. Its much appreciated.” Victor spoke.

Nick could feel his eyes becoming heavy, and when he looked down at Luciana resting on his shoulder, her eyes were already shut. “I think I’ll start setting those up now.” Nick said.

 

Twenty minutes later, and all three tents were erect, and their occupants hunkered down inside of them. Alicia in one, Stand in the second, and Nick and Luciana in the third. Al had been truthful when she said they wouldn’t be all that warm, but Nick found it hard to worry too much about the frigid air as he lay there next to Luci. The day had been a long one, and he was glad that it was over. Luciana stirred next to him, and when he looked over at her, her eyes were open. She looked at him, her expression soft and questioning.

“What is it, Nick?” She asked, her hand coming to rest over his heart. He placed his hand on top of hers and took a deep breath.

“I’m tired.” He said. “My body is tired. My mind is tired. I’m just tired.” She moved her hand up to caress his face. Her hands were soft and warm.

“I think I know what might be able to help.” She laughed, a smile spreading across her face. She craned her neck so that their faces were inches from one another. And slowly, she closed the space between them, coming to rest her lips against his. Nick closed his eyes, and mirrored Luciana’s actions. They moved together, their lips gentle against the each other. She broke away from him for a moment and shifted herself so that she was straddling him.

He looked up at her. This beautiful, strong, compassionate woman, and not for the first time he wondered how he had gotten so lucky. Her lips were back on his again, and he could feel his heart beat faster as she moved on top of him. Nick sat up so that he and Luciana were face to face, keeping her planted in his lap while he did so.

“Make love to me.” She breathed through parted lips. He gripped her waist and slowly moved his hands across her body, up her sides and over her ribs until his hands were cupped over her breasts. She inhaled sharply, and Nick smiled against her lips. They broke the kiss off and began undressing quickly. Nick felt like a teenager, moving fast, trying not to get caught. Not that he had ever actually worried about that when he had been a teenager. He laughed then, and Luciana stopped to look at him, a smile dancing behind her eyes.

“What?” She laughed.

“Nothing.” Nick said. “Just… weird. Sometimes I forget we’re in the middle of an apocalypse. There are little moments where everything feels normal again. And then I remember.” Her smile turned a little sad then. Nick continued speaking to reassure her in some way.

“Not sad.” He said. “Just a little strange.” He spread his lips into a smile, but it did not reach his eyes.

They were both mostly undressed now. The only thing covering them was their underwear. Nick moved his hands slowly from Luciana’s hips and up her back, feeling the groves of her muscles. He let his middle finger fall into the dip of her back and drug it up along her spine. He felt her shiver, and he grinned. His fingers were steady and smooth as he unhooked her bra. He took the thin straps in his hands and pulled them down off her shoulders leaving her bare from the waist up.

She was perfect, he thought. He had never seen anything more perfect in his entire life, and he had seen quite a lot.

Luciana put a hand on Nicks chest, and pushed against him. Nick followed her lead, and lay down on the hard floor of the tent. Luciana rose slightly from where she was sitting on top of him, and pulled Nick’s boxers down so there was nothing else separating them. Nick could feel himself hard against Luciana. She placed her hand around him, and began stroking. Nick closed his eyes, and let his head fall back against the ground.

“Jesus.” He managed to groan. Luciana laughed. She lowered herself down onto him slowly, until he was fully inside of her. Both Nick and Luciana let out sweet sighs.

Luciana started moving, rocking her hips slowly and rhythmically. Nick grabbed her hips, and moved with her, feeling the sweet warmth of her all around him. He opened his eyes and looked up at her. Her eyes were closed, her head tiled back slightly. Nick brought a hand up and placed it between her breasts, over her sternum, and then he slowly let his palm run across her skin, over her ribs, and then her navel. She opened her eyes then, and looked down at Nick who still hadn’t taken his eyes off of her face. They stared at one another. The tent was silent, their bodies still rocking against one another.

Nick couldn’t take it any longer. He wrapped an arm around Luciana’s back, and flipped them over so that he was on top of her. He stopped for a moment, and looked down at her face. She was looking up at him, her eyes gentle, her cheeks a little flushed. Nick began pumping into her, moving faster than they had been before. He heard her groan quietly, and a satisfied smile spread across his face.

Luciana wrapped her legs around him, one hand gripped his side, and the other held onto his arm. Her nails dug sweetly into his skin

Nicks left hand was gripping the outside of her thigh, and his right forearm was planted on the ground just above Luciana’s head to brace him while he moved into her.

In that moment, nothing else in the world mattered. There was nothing and no one outside of this tent. Just him and Luciana. Together. Wrapped up in one another. Nick kept moving, driving himself deeper and deeper into Luciana, until both of them were nearly coming undone.

“Come with me.” She whispered to him. And Nick did. Both of them, climaxing together. A sweet agony shot through every nerve of his body, until both he and Luciana were panting. They stayed like that for a long moment. Nick still inside of her, looking down at her face. He moved his hand from her thigh, and cupped the side of her face, leaning down to press his lips to hers.

He moved out of her and rolled over to lay next to her, covering them both up with the blanket. Luciana moved herself closer to Nick, curling herself into his side, and draping her arm over his chest. Nick could feel his heart pounding. The tent was warm now, the chill of the night air long forgotten, and he decided that even though things weren’t perfect, he still had a lot to keep fighting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter! I'm going to update as often as possible (at least once a week. More if I'm able to). Please let me know what your thoughts were in the comments!
> 
> Thanks!


	4. North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick lets the group in on his plan.

                                                      

 

Chapter 4: North

 

The group rose early the next morning. The tents were broken down and packed away before the sun had fully risen. Nick had barely slept. His mind had been racing with the same five thoughts all night.

Charlie with a gun in her hands.  
His mother trapped in the stadium.  
The satisfying feeling of watching the life leave the eyes of the vulture.  
The bluebonnet flower.  
The cabin in the mountains.

Those thoughts played on a loop in his head all night. Luciana had slept curled into his side the whole time. That had been the only thing that had brought him any peace. That and the thought of the cabin in the mountains. He had told Luciana about the cabin and his idea to head there after they had made love. She was hesitant at first, knowing that the cabin may very well be a pipe dream. But she trusted Nick, and she knew that there weren’t many options available to them at this point.

Nick remembered Alicia telling him about the cabin. She had said that it was somewhere in the Pacific Northwest. Jake had told her about it when they had all still been on the ranch. It was where she had been heading after she left their group all those months back. She had said that there was enough space for two people. There were rivers to fish in, a forrest to hunt game in, and it was far enough away from the rest of civilization that they likely wouldn’t get any visitors; living or dead. Nick hoped that all of these things were true.

He caught Alicia’s eye as they finished packing up what little supplies they had been given by Al.

“Alicia.” Nick whispered, gesturing her over towards him with his hand. She stopped what she was doing, and walked over to her brother. “I’ve been thinking about something. Something that I think might be our best option at this point. Maybe our only option.” She looked at him, waiting for him to continue. “You remember that cabin you told me about, right? The one you said was in the Pacific Northwest.”

“Yeah…” She said, a little unsure of where Nick was going with this.

“I think we should head there. You, me, Luciana, and Victor.”

Alicia was quiet for a moment, her expression unreadable. “Nick,” she finally said, “I told you about the cabin. There’s only enough room for two people.”

“How do we know that?” Nick said. “How do we know that there isn’t room for three or four people? None of us have been there. None of us have seen it with our own eyes. And even if it is only big enough for two people, we can make it work. We’ve made unliveable situations liveable before. We can do it again.”

Alicia was silent for a moment before she answered. “I don’t know Nick. I don’t even have a map. I only have what little information Jake gave me about it. The name of a town at least 100 miles south of it. The fact that It’s in the mountains, and that a river runs through it. Even if we’re lucky enough to make it to that town, there’s no guarantee that we’ll even find the cabin.”

Nick was quiet as he looked at his sister. His eyes were locked on hers, and she could tell that this wasn’t an idea that he would be easily dissuaded from.

“We’re gonna need a car. “She finally said. “And gas. And way more supplies than we have right now.” She said, lifting up her mostly empty backpack.

Nick smiled then. “I’ll figure something out. We can figure it out.” His tone was hopeful, but he wasn’t sure who he was trying to convince more; Alicia or himself.

 

The sun had just risen as Nick, Luciana, Alicia, and Victor finished packing what few belongings they had, and they prepared themselves to set out on their own. Al had given them two guns, some ammunition, a couple of knives, and a two flats of dehydrated noodle cups.

“I guess this is goodbye.” Al said, no hint of sadness in her voice.

“It is.” Replied Strand. “Thank you again for your warm hospitality. And we appreciate the supplies you were able to part with. They’ll get us that much farther in our journey.”

“And where might that journey be leading you all?” Al asked, her journalistic nature was not easily stifled.

“Maybe we’ll see you again some day.” Luciana answered, not willing to give too much information to someone who was little more than a stranger to them. Al smiled and gave a polite nod, then turned to head back towards her Swat truck.

John Dorie gave each of the four a hand shake and wished them all good luck on their travels. He added that if any of them ran into a woman by the name of Laura, to let her know that John was looking for her, and to point her in the direction that he would be travelling.

Morgan wished them all safe travels, and said he hoped they would find what they were looking for. When Nick went to give Morgan back his book, The Art of Peace, Morgan put up a halting hand, and gave Nick a small smile. “Keep it.” The old man said. “May it bring you some comfort. I hope that it guides you in the direction you are meant to be travelling.”

Nick looked at the man, and smiled. “Thank you.” He said, placing the small book back into his pocket.

The group watched as the Swat truck pulled away and drove off. They stood there until they could no longer see it.

“Where to now?” Asked Strand.

The group was quiet.

“North.” Nick said, a wide smile breaking out across his face.

And with that, the group headed out on their own once again. Their path unclear, but their destination almost visible on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hope you like this chapter! Please let me know what you think in the comments :)
> 
> P.S. Don't worry, we're gonna get lots of baby Clark drama very soon! I promise
> 
> Thanks!


	5. A Brook Runs Through It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finds a place to rest for the night. Luciana begins to worry.

                                                              

 

Chapter 5: A Brook Runs Through It

 

They had been walking all day, and the sun was now beginning to set. They had passed through a few villages and had just reached a long forgotten farming town. There were a smattering of dilapidated houses peppered across the country side. They walked along the country road, eyes darting from one side to the other looking for any signs of movement. Nick stopped when he heard a soft noise coming from behind the house to the left of the main road.

“Do you hear that?” He whispered. No one spoke. They listened for the sound that Nick was hearing.

“I don’t hear anything.” Alicia said.

“It sounds like water. It sounds like running water!” Nick’s voice was filled with excitement, and before anyone could respond, he was walking towards the strip of homes, cutting across the overgrown grass of the front lawns.

“Nick!” Luciana yelled as softly as she could. “Wait! You don’t know what’s down there.” She ran to catch up to him, pulling her knives out of their sheaths as she did so. Alicia and Victor were close behind her.

“Nick.” Luciana repeated, her words thick with worry.

“Look!” Nick exclaimed as Luciana reached his side. “Do you see it?”

Luciana looked to where Nick was staring. It took her a moment, but she saw it. A brook, with a steady stream of clear water. Nick and Luciana looked at one another, smiles breaking out across their faces.

“How did you hear that?” She asked.

“I’m just good, I guess.” Nick joked, a hint of satisfaction ringing in his tone.

Luciana rolled her eyes and gave him a playful smack on his arm.

The group of four made their way down the embankment to where the small brook cut through a dense grouping of fir trees. They drank from it hastily at first, their hands cupped, pulling up as much water as they could towards their dry and thirsty mouths. When they had finally quenched their thirst somewhat, they began filling their containers with the clear cold water.

They made it back up the embankment a short time later. The sun was beginning to set, and they needed to find somewhere to spend the night.

“There.” Nick said, pointing to the first house on the long road. “This one will be as good as any.”

“We’ll sweep the house, make sure there are no other occupants, living or dead. But yes, this one will do just fine.” Luciana said, giving Nick a tired smile.

 

Nick, Alicia, Luciana, and Strand, searched the house from top to bottom once they were inside. There was no sign of anyone, and it looked as though no one had stepped foot into the house for quite some time.

They unpacked what little belongings they had, and started a small fire in the wood stove that was located in the living room. As they drank their water, and ate their cups of noodle soup, Nick noticed that Luciana had barely touched her food.

“You ok?” He whispered to her, his voice filled with concern.

She didn’t look up or answer him, so he tried again.

“Luci.” He said, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked up then, her tired eyes meeting his. “You ok?” He asked again, his concern only deepening.

“I’m ok.” She smiled. “Just tired. Not overly hungry. I think I’ll call it an early night.” She said, her voice sounded tired and far away. She was met with a chorus of goodnights from Victor and Alicia, but Nick couldn’t shake the feeling that something else was going on.

He said his goodnights to Alicia and Strand not long after Luciana had, and made his way to the room that Luci had claimed for the night. But by the time he got there, she was already asleep. He lowered himself to the ground, and moved so that he was laying behind her, wrapping his arms around her. He lay like this, his chest to her back, his arms around her body, and his face against her hair, until he fell asleep.

 

Luciana woke the next morning in a cold sweat. Her face and hands were clammy, and her stomach churned as she moved to sit upright. She had been feeling off for the last few weeks, but this morning it had culminated to a penultimate wave of nausea that seemed be taking over her entire body. She could feel bile rising in her throat, and what little contents her stomach contained were rolling and rising up the back of her esophagus. She peeled herself off of the floor as quickly and quietly as she could, and moved towards the back of the dilapidated house. She spotted the back door, and moved towards it, hoping to make it outside to empty her stomach contents into the grass so that no one would hear her, but her body had other plans. She barley made it to the kitchen sink before her stomach began heaving up the small amount of water and noodles she had managed to eat the night before.

She stood there for a moment, breathless. Her hands planted on the countertop helping to brace her body as she hunched forward over the small metal sink.  
Fuck! She thought. As if this place didn’t smell bad enough already.

She wasn’t sure what was happening. Was she getting sick? Was the virus that lay dormant in her body finally beginning to fester and corrupt her? Would she soon turn and become just another monster in a sea of mindless walkers?

Before she could let her mind concoct any other horror fuelled explanations, Nick was behind her, placing a hand on her upper back, his face furrowed in concern.

“You alright?” He asked.

“Fine. Last nights dinner just didn’t sit well in my stomach, I guess.” She said, giving Nick a reassuring smile. She started back towards the living room when she heard a sound coming from outside the kitchen window. She stopped, and looked to Nick. Their eyes met, and Nick pulled his gun from the holster on his hip.

“Stay here.” He whispered, moving towards the back door.

Luciana grabbed her knives out of their sheathes, and made her way to the back door along with Nick. He knew better than to repeat himself. If there was a fight to be had, with the living or the dead, Luciana wasn’t going to back down. Nick gripped the doorknob, and turned it. He opened the door slowly, but the hinges gave a loud shriek in protest.

Nick and Luciana peered out of the opening, scanning the yard for any movement. It was empty, apart from an old car and a heap of scrap metal.

“Nothing here.” Nick said, walking further into the yard.

“Nick” Luciana whispered. He looked to where she was staring, her arm outstretched, her finger pointing towards the thick undergrowth that was consuming the property. It took him a moment, but then he saw it, just beyond the embankment where the brook was.  
Walkers.  
There must have been five dozen of them. Maybe more. Nick grabbed Luciana by the arm and pulled her back inside of the house, closing the door behind him as quietly as the shrieking hinges would allow him to.

“Go wake Strand and Alicia.” Nick said, his voice thick with panic. “We have to get the fuck out of here. Now.”

Luciana ran to wake Strand and Alicia, and Nick began throwing their belongings into their backpacks. By the time he was finished, Luciana, Strand, and Alicia were already standing in the living room.

“We have to go. Now.” Nick choked, grabbing his bag in one hand, and passing Luciana hers with the other.

The group moved towards the front of the house. Alicia and Nick peered out of the windows on either side of the front door.

“I don’t see anything out front.” Alicia whispered

“Me either.” Nick agreed. Strand moved towards the front door, and slowly began to open it. Luciana was next to him, scanning the front yard as it came into view.

It was empty. The yard was clear, and the street was deserted.

“Alright everybody. Stay close, and keep your eyes peeled.” Came Strands cool even voice. Slowly, all four made their way out of the house and across the front yard. But then they heard it. A guttural screeching hiss. Nick scanned the perimeter, and sure enough, just across the street, a group of walkers was coming into view. There looked to be at least ten of them. Nick grabbed Luciana and Alicia but their arms, and pulled them to the ground, so that they were hiding behind the old Jeep that was sitting in the driveway of the house. Victor was close behind, following Nicks lead.

“What the hell do we do now?” Alicia spat, her voice thick with panic. “We’ve got at least 10 heading towards us from the front, and god knows how many ready to swarm us from the back. What the fuck are we gonna do?”

“We’re gonna have to make a break for it.” Nick whispered. “Move our asses as fast as we can.”

He looked at the three terrified faces looking back at him. His sister, his girlfriend, and his friend. “I saw a sign when we got to town the other day. It said that there’s a strip mall about 5 kilometres from here. If we get separated, we’ll meet up there.” Nick paused to looked at the three anxious faces looking back at him. “We can do this.” He reassured them. “We’ve done it before, we can do it again. Just start running, and don’t fucking stop.”

Nick pulled his dagger from it’s holster. “Try not to use your guns if you don’t have to. We don’t need any unnecessary noise.”

The group was quiet before Nicks even voice sounded again. “Ready everybody?” Three silent nods were given in response, and then they were standing, silently moving around the Jeep and down the driveway. Another growl sounded behind them, and then, like a chain of dominos crashing into one another, an uproars chorus of groans and hisses took rise all around them.

They began to run. Feet hitting the pavement hard, knives clutched in their hands, lungs burning.

They ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter! Let me know what your thoughts were in the comments! 
> 
> Thanks!


	6. Burdens to Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group searches for supplies. Luciana comes to a realization.

                                                         

                                                         

Chapter 6: Burdens to Bear

 

The group had managed to stay together. They had been lucky enough that they hadn’t been separated and that they hadn’t run into any more Walkers since leaving the town they had just run from. The day was overcast and damp. The wind picked up from time to time, gathering up scattered leaves and blowing them down the empty streets. The group walked along an abandoned city road, the Strip Malls lining either side.

“We should split up into teams.” Alicia said. “We’ll be able to get more ground covered that way. Nick, you and Strand take the left side of the street. I saw some clothing outlets, and some mini marts. Look for any food, water, or clothing that you can find. Luciana and I will take the right side of the street. I see a pharmacy up there, and what looks like a gas station further up on the corner. We’ll grab any medical supplies that we can find. There might be a car up there we can hot-wire. It would definitely make traveling a lot quicker, and a lot safer. ” She was quiet for a moment before she finished. “Everybody, keep your eyes peeled for weapons. Guns, ammunition, cartridges, knives, anything. We’ll need all that we can find if we’re going to make it anywhere near that cabin.

Nick gave her a nod, and he and Strand made there way across the street. If they were going to do this, they had to be quick. It was only a matter of time before they ran into more Walkers, or the ones they had just run from caught up with them. He looked over his shoulder and saw Luciana and Alicia heading towards the other end of the strip mall. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something wasn’t right. That something big was about to happen. But he pushed that thought to the back of his mind, and continued walking along the road with Strand.

This plan was going to work, Nick thought to himself. The cabin in the mountains, with the stream running through it, and the forest full of game. It was going to work.

It had to work.

“What’s on your mind, young Nick.” Strand asked, the hint of a smile playing on his lips.

“Nothing. Just… Nothing.”

“Ah, so it is something.” Strand joked. He remained quiet for a moment, hoping that Nick would fill the silence.

“I’m worried about Luci.” Nick finally said. “She just seems… I don’t know. She hasn’t been herself lately. I’m worried. I don’t know what’s wrong.”  
Strand was quiet for a moment as he thought about what Nick had just said. When he finally spoke, he said, “Nick, if there’s anything I know about women, it’s that they’re tough. They’re resilient. They’re strong as hell. Your sister is strong, your mother was strong. Luciana is strong. Give her some time, Nick. I’m sure whatever is bothering her, she’ll confide in you soon enough. Until then, just be there for her like you have been.”

Nick nodded. He knew Strand was right, but it didn’t stop him from worrying.

 

Alicia and Luciana made their way up the street mostly in silence. Luciana still wasn’t feeling well, but the nausea had subsided for the most part. She could feel beads of sweat forming on her brown, and her lips and mouth were dry from throwing up all of the water she had managed to drink the day before.

“Here.” Alicia said, passing Luciana her water jug. “Drink. You look like you’re about to fall over.”

“Gracias.” Luciana said, taking the water bottle from Alicia and taking small sips so as not to upset her stomach any further.

“Are you alright?” Alicia asked, sounding slightly concerned.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Why?” Luciana answered, not wanting to let on that she hadn’t been feeling herself as of late.

“Nothing. It’s just… You haven’t really seemed like yourself lately. You didn’t eat dinner last night, and this morning…” Alicia trailed off.

“This morning what?”

“This morning I heard you throwing up.”

Both women were quiet for a moment.

“I just haven’t been feeling great the last few weeks.” Luciana finally said.

“I don’t mean to pry. I just… I don’t want you to think that you can’t come to me if you need something. Even if its just someone to talk to.”

Luciana felt a pain rip through her heart. Alicia and Nick had both just been through something traumatic. They had lost their mother. They had watched her die. And here Alicia was, trying to make sure that she was ok.

“I know. Thank you Alicia.” Luciana grabbed Alicia's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Alicia smiled, but kept looking straight ahead.

They finally came upon a pharmacy. The doors were closed, the windows covered in dirt and blood. Luciana clutched a knife in one hand and opened the door slowly with the other. There was a sound that came from the other side of the shop, and at first the women couldn’t identify the source. The shop was dark, and a thick blanket of dust hung heavy in the air. Then another louder sound chimed in, and a buzzing of guttural hisses began sounding through the pharmacy. Silhouettes began to move towards them. Alicia and Luciana looked at one another knowingly, and each woman began walking up and down the aisles, killing one walker after the other. By the time they were done they had taken out nine walkers in total. Luciana gave Alicia a reassuring nod, and both woman began scouring the mostly emptied pharmacy for any supplies that they could make use of.

Luciana walked up and down the aisles while Alicia scoured the cabinets behind what used to be the pharmacy counter. Luciana managed to find one bottle of Tylelol, a few bottles of Gravol, some cold and flu medication, a couple of first aid kits, and a box of bandaids. She was almost finished stuffing the few items she had found into her backpack when she looked at the shelf directly in front of her. Sitting there staring back at her was a pregnancy test. Luciana felt all of the blood rush from her head as a wave of realization hit her. It couldn’t be, she thought. It wasn’t possible. Her and Nick were always careful, weren’t they? They had tried to be. The lack of condoms was one of the many downsides to the apocalypse, but they had always tried to be careful. Luciana looked around to make sure that Alicia was still preoccupied behind the pharmacists counter, and then quickly grabbed the test and shoved it to the bottom of her bag.

“All set?” Alicia’s asked as she made her way over to where Luciana was crouched on the floor.

“Sí.” Luciana responded, trying to make her voice sound as even and calm as possible. “Find anything good?”

“Yes, actually.” Alicia said, a smile plastered across her face. “I found some pain meds, some antibiotics, some syringes, a suture kit, and some Sedatives. You never know when some of these might come in handy!”

Luciana smiled, and began to head towards the door. “We should make our way to that Service Station.” She said. “See if we can find a car and some gas.”

Alicia nodded, and both women exited the pharmacy and began walking back up the street towards the Service Station. Luciana’s bag felt heavier than it should. The weight of that little test felt like it was pulling her slowly towards the ground. She took a deep breath and continued to walk with Alicia up the abandoned street.

 _Please not this_ , She thought to herself. _Babies and the apocalypse do not mix._

 

Nick and Strand caught up to Alicia and Luciana before they made it to the gas station. They had managed to find some t-shirts and some pants for everyone, and they were able to scrounge up quite a few containers of canned food, and some bottled water. Nick smiled at Luciana as he quickened his pace to walk beside her. He placed an arm around her shoulder and planted a kiss to her left temple.

“Feeling any better?” He asked.

“Yes.” Luciana lied. She looked at Nick, and couldn’t help the twinge she felt in her heart when she looked into his eyes. She loved him, she did. And she knew he loved her. And then her mind went back to the pregnancy text sitting at the bottom of her backpack, and her stomach dropped.  
What if she was pregnant? What would she do then? What would any of them do? She wouldn’t have access to the proper medical care for one. And aside from that, how would she be able to travel? As the months progressed, she would become less and less able to move from place to place, less able to run if they needed to, less able to fight off any threat that might come their way. She would be a burden to all of them. Her mind was racing with a million thoughts, but as she looked at Nick, an image popped into her head. It was the image of a little girl with her eyes and Nicks smile. The thought almost made her stop in her tracks. _No_ , she thought. _This isn’t the time to be playing house. We need to survive, and if we’re going to survive, we cant be slowed down._

They reached the gas station, and were lucky enough to find a van abandoned in the mechanics shop that was attached to the gas station. Nick was able to hot-wire it.

“Just one of my many useless skills.” He laughed as the van began running. Luciana was surprised by the fact that watching Nick hot-wire a car turned her on so much. She felt her cheeks flush and she turned away from him to stop from blushing further.  
Alicia siphoned 5 large containers of gasoline, and after emptying nearly an entire one into the gas tank of the van, she placed the remaining four in the back hatch.

All four people jumped into the van, Nick in the drivers seat, Luciana in the passengers seat, and Alicia and Strand in the bucket seats. They pulled away from the gas station and continued on the road out of town in their newly acquired vehicle.

Luciana’s mind was racing. She looked over at Nick, his face illuminated by the setting sun, and wished desperately that things were different.

She had never felt more scared in her entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you guys baby Clark fluff wasn't far off! Plenty more to come. Leave a comment and let me know what your thoughts were.
> 
> Thanks!


	7. Life and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luciana has some big news to share with Nick.

                                                      

 

Chapter 7: Life and Death

 

They drove well into the night. The sun had set hours before they had decided to pull the van over and rest. There were no houses or buildings anywhere around, so they had no choice but to sleep in the van. Luciana waited until everyone was asleep before she grabbed her backpack, opened the van door, and walked over to the tree line. She was close enough to the car that if anything happened she could yell for help, but far enough away that she could do what she needed to do with some privacy.

She opened her bag and dug around for the item she was looking for. When she finally pulled the pregnancy test out of her bag, she stared at it for a long time. Right now, she was in limbo. A pregnancy had been neither confirmed or denied, and she thought that maybe she would like to stay here for a while longer. She pulled herself together and ripped open the cardboard packaging to reveal a thin plastic stick. How strange, she thought, that this little piece of plastic would tell her what her future held.

She unzipped her pants, and squatted, all the while hoping that the test would prove her fears wrong. Once she was finished, she walked back over to the van, and sat on the ground just outside of the passengers side door.  
She waited, counting down the seconds until the three minutes were up.  
She held it face down in her hands, afraid to turn it over. Afraid of what it might tell her.

“Just look and get it over with.” She whispered to herself. “The sooner you know, the better.”

She took a deep breath, and turned the test over in her hands.  
Her breath hitched, and she felt a wave of nausea wrack her body again.

Pregnant.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly to her body. What the hell was she going to do? What was she going to tell Nick? What would he say? What did this mean for her and for the rest of her group?  
She cried into her knees until exhaustion took hold of her. She stood and climbed back into the van, closing the door softly behind her. She looked at Nick reclined in the drivers seat, his face illuminated by the moon light.  
Another wave of tears hit her, and they began silently falling down her cheeks. She leaned over and lay her head in Nicks lap, curling into him as much as she was able to. The thought of being pregnant, of bringing another life into this hell-scape, was terrifying.  
She fell asleep crying into Nicks shirt.

 

The next morning she woke in the same position she had fallen asleep in; curled up in Nicks lap. Her head was spinning, and her cheeks were caked with dry tears, and another wave of nausea was making itself known. She sat up, and her head began to spin. She opened the van door and leaned out of the car just in time to empty her stomach contents into the grass.  
Very subtle, Luciana, she thought to herself.

Nick was awake then, as were Alicia and Strand.

“Hey, whoa, you alright Luci?” Nicks worried voice was still thick with sleep. Luciana was sitting on the edge of the passengers seat leaning out of the open door. She wiped her face, and without saying a word, got up, closed the door behind her, and walked over to the tree line. Nick, Alicia and Strand all exchanged concerned glances.

“Stay here.” Nick said, opening his door and walking over to where Luciana was standing.

He was quiet for a moment as he stood next to her.

“I need you to tell me what’s going on.” He said. He was not demanding, but pleading as he spoke. “I want to help you. Whatever it is, I need to know whats going on so that I can do something to help, instead of walking around like an idiot not knowing what to do.” Nick was becoming desperate with her now. She looked at him, his face laden with fear and sadness, and Luciana began to cry.

“Hey, Luci. It’s ok. Luciana, it’s ok.” Nick wrapped his arms around her tightly, resting his chin atop her head. Luciana clung to him, her face buried into his chest, her body shaking as she cried.”

“I’m afraid Nick.” She managed to say through sobs. “I’m so afraid. I don’t know what to do.”

“Shh, It’s alright.” He said, not knowing what else to do other than hold her while she cried.

She looked at him then, tears still streaming down her face, her body still shaking. She took a deep breath and spoke.

“I’m pregnant, Nick.”

There was silence. Nick looked at Luciana, his eyes searching her face.

“You’re… you’re pregnant.” He said after a long moment of silence.

Luciana looked at him. She waited for him to panic, but he didn’t. He just stood there, looking at her, his eyes still searching her face.

“What are we going to do?” Luciana finally said, her voice catching in her throat

Nicks eyes softened, and Luciana could have sworn she saw them become glassy. “We’re going to have a baby.” Nick answered matter of factly.

“How?” Luciana responded. “How can we have a baby with all of this chaos going on around us?” She said gesturing broadly with her hands.

Nick pulled her into him, placing a hand on the back of her head, as he lay his lips against her forehead. “We’ll figure it out.” He whispered. And he sounded so sure that Luciana couldn’t help but relax slightly in Nicks arms. The fear had not left her, but telling Nick had brought her some relief. She was no longer alone in this fear. She had someone to walk along side her. Truth be told, he had been beside her the entire time.

The image of the little girl with Nicks smile popped back into her head, and she felt herself relax further against Nicks chest.

Maybe Nick was right. Maybe they would be able to figure all of this out.

Stranger things had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. I wanted to write a quiet moment shared between Nick and Luciana. I hope you guys liked it! Let me know what your thoughts were in the comments!
> 
> Thanks!


	8. Tribe of Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia and Victor are let in on the big news.

                                                        

 

Chapter 8: Tribe of Five

 

The group hit the road early that morning. They ate their breakfast out of cans while they drove. Luciana was quiet in the passengers seat.

Nick and Luciana hadn’t told Alicia and Victor what they had discussed that morning. But they would have to soon. They knew this.

The group drove in silence for an hour before Victor broke the silence.

“Is everything ok? Victor said. “I don’t mean to pry,” he continued, “but I feel as thought the four of us should all be on the same page. Communication is key, and if we’re going to make it to the end of this journey, we’re going to have to be transparent with one another.”

Nick and Luciana were quiet for a moment. They looked at one another, their eyes meeting, and Luciana gave Nick a nod.

They both took a deep breath.

“Luciana is pregnant.” Nick said, his voice quiet.

Alicia and Victor were silent in the back seat. They hadn’t know what had been going on with Luciana over the last few weeks, but this was the farthest thing from what they had expected.

“Pregnant?” Alicia whispered. Her voice was laden with confusion. “Luciana, you’re pregnant?”

“Yes.” Luciana answered. She could feel the tears begin to well in her eyes again. She took a deep breath when Nicks hand found hers, his thumb moving gently against her palm. “I don’t know what this means for us from this point on. I don’t know the extent to which this is going to complicate our journey, but I’m sure it will complicate it quite a lot.” Luciana could feel her throat becoming tight, and a wave of guilt wracked her body. “I’m sorry.” She managed to say, her voice cracking, her tears beginning to flow once again.

Nick squeezed her hand tighter then. “Hey, It’s ok Luci.” Nicks voice was soft and reassuring. “No one’s upset.” He said, lifting her hand to his lips and kissing the back of it softly. “You’re not to blame in this. If anyone’s to blame, it’s me.” He said, his voice dripping with self condemnation.

Everyone was quiet, the only sound was Luciana’s quiet sobs filling the van.

“This isn’t a time to place blame on anyone.” Alicia finally said from the back seat. “This… this is a good thing.” She said. “A happy thing.” Everyone was quiet as Alicia spoke. “God, all I’ve seen for the last few years has been death. We’ve lost so many people. So many.” Alicia was crying now as she spoke. “There’s been so much death. So much. I’m sick of it!” Alicia placed a hand on Luciana shoulder. Luciana turned her head to look at Alicia, whose eyes were now filled with tears.“It’s time for us all to experience a little life for once, don’t you think?” Alicia smiled as she said this, the tears still rolling down her cheeks. Luciana placed her hand on top of Alicia’s. She had never been more thankful for her friend than she was in this very moment.

“Thank you.” Luciana whispered, her voice barley audible.

The van was quiet for a moment before Victor spoke. “I have to say I fully agree with you Alicia.” His voice was deep and brimming with optimism. “Another addition to our tribe. This is a joyous occasion!” He reached forward and placed a hand on Nicks shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

Victor let out a deep laugh, a smile spreading across his face before he spoke again. “Now, I understand this cabin is meant to house two. I wonder if we could manage five.”

Alicia began to laugh, and then so did Nick. Luciana couldn’t help but join in. It was the first time in a long time that she had felt hopeful. The group drove down the empty road, laughing together.

They were no longer a group of four, thought Luciana. There were five of them now.

She placed a hand against her stomach, silently vowing to the tiny life growing inside of her that she would do everything in her power to protect it.

They drove until the sun set, and then kept driving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter! Let me know what you think in the comments :)


	9. A Bump in the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luciana has something to show Nick.

                                                                                                                                                                                   

                                           

 

Chapter 9: A Bump in the Road

 

It had been two months since Nick, Luciana, Alicia, and Victor had set out on their journey North. They had been lucky so far in their travels. They hadn’t come across any other groups of people, and the Walkers that they had encountered had been scarce.

The day was beginning to fade into night, and the road they were travelling on had forrest on either side. They hadn’t come across a town in miles, and had just decided that they would once again be sleeping in the van when they spotted a sign on the highway telling them that there was a town nearby. They drove another 10 km until they reached the exit.

They found a house nestled in a cul-de-sac as they entered town, and decided to spend the night there. The neighbourhood looked as thought it had once been affluent. Expensive cars sat abandoned in the driveways, sprawling front lawns that had once been manicured were now overgrown and overtaken by weeds. Nick turned off the headlights as they pulled into the neighbourhood to avoid attracting any unwanted attention. He stopped the car our front of the massive abandoned home. He, Luciana, Alicia, and Victor opened their doors quietly and stepped out of the van. They scanned the neighbourhood, but didn’t see any movement. After grabbing their bags, they began walking up towards the house, across the overgrown lawn, and up the front steps. Each person had a weapon clutched in their hands in anticipation of a walker or an ambush of some kind. But nothing came. The street was silent. Nick moved to open the front door, and as he had been expecting, it was unlocked. The door opened to reveal a grand foyer that was shrouded in darkness.

“Split up and check the house. Sweep it from top to bottom.” Alicia whispered, a knife in one hand, a gun in the other. The other three did as she said.

Nick glanced at Luciana, his eyes moving from her face to her stomach. “Be careful.” He said, a tinge of fear in his voice.”

“Always.” Luciana said, giving Nick a reassuring smile. Nicks worry for her had grown over the last few months. She could see it on his face every time she looked at him. When they had to split up to look for supplies, he was always hesitant to leave her. Luciana reassured him each time that she would be ok. That they would all reconvene unharmed. She said this to him even when she didn’t believe it herself.

The group scoured the house, and found no sign of any unwanted guests, living or dead. They then moved to the living room and began to settle in.

 

As Luciana got ready for bed that night, she noticed something that she hadn’t noticed before. Her belly had begun to swell. It had all seemed so abstract up until now. Terrifying yes, but not fully real. Not until this moment. She looked into the mirror and placed a hand against her lower abdomen. Her baby was in there.  
Nicks baby.  
She couldn’t help the smile that crept onto her face, and for a moment, she wasn’t afraid or worried about the future. She was at peace, her hand resting against her child.

She had calculated that she was about 3 months along, judging by the last time she had gotten her period.

She finished washing up and then moved towards the living room where Nick, Alicia, and Victor were opening cans of corn and beans. Her morning sickness still appeared from time to time, but lately it had mostly given way to an increased appetite.

She lowered herself to sit next to Nick, and happily took the opened can of corn that he passed to her. She ate it quickly, surprising even herself at how hungry she had been. Nick chuckled a little, and passed her his can of beans. “Here, eat this.” He said, his eyes were soft and a gentle smile was on his face.

“No Nick.” Luciana protested. “You need to eat.”

“So do you. The two of you need as much food as you can get.” He said, his eyes coming to rest on her belly.

“I’m fine, Nick.” Her voice was soft, and she moved her hand to rest it against his cheek. “We’re both fine.”

 

Later that night, after everyone had eaten and gone to sleep, Luciana and Nick lay next to one another on a bed in one of the rooms.

“I have something that I want to show you.” She said, a smile breaking out across her face. She grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up to expose her belly. “Do you see that?” She said. Nick was silent as he looked at her stomach, his eyes widening in surprise. Luciana grabbed Nicks hand and placed it on top of her stomach.

He was quiet as he let his hand mould to the shape of her belly.

“That’s our baby in there.” He finally said, a smile breaking out across his face.

“Sí mi amor. It is.” She said, resting her hand on top of his. Nicks face fell a little, his eyes remained planted on Luciana’s stomach.

“What is it, Nick.” She said, her joy turning to worry. Nick was quiet for a moment before he spoke.

“I need to be able to protect you. Both of you.” He said, his hand rubbing slow circles over her belly. “I need for everything to be alright. I need for us to get to that cabin” He said, his eyes closing, his brow furrowing slightly.

“Nick.” Luciana soothed. “Look at me.” She said placing her hand under his chin, gently moving his face to look at her. “I am going to be fine. This baby… our baby, is going to be fine. No matter what happens, no matter where this journey takes us. Cabin or no cabin. You’re not losing us. And we’re not losing you.” She said, her voice certain, her words a declaration to the universe as well as to Nick.

Nick leaned his forehead against her temple, his eyes closing, his breath warm against her cheek. “I love you.” He said. His voice was filled with worry, and the words almost broke Luciana’s heart.

“I love you, too.” She whispered.

They fell asleep not long after, Luciana wrapped up in Nicks arms, his hand resting against her belly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter! Let me know what your thoughts were in the comments :)
> 
> Thanks!


	10. No Good Deed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick, Alicia, Luciana, and Strand are faced with a difficult choice.

                   

                                                                       

Chapter 10: No Good Deed

 

Luciana woke to the sound of glass breaking. Her eyes flew open, and she immediately sat upright. She looked over at Nick, whose eyes were already open. He too had been woken by the sound

“What was that?” Luciana said, her voice thick with panic.

Nick was up and moving as he spoke. “Grab your bag.” Were his only words.

The two of them slipped their bags onto their backs and began moving slowly towards the closed bedroom door. “Stay behind me.” Nick said, grabbing his gun from its holster. Luciana followed suit and removed one of her knives from its sheath, grasping it firmly in her hand. Nick opened the door slowly, moving forward slightly so that he had a better view of the hallway. It was empty. There was no sign of movement. Nick kept his gun in his hand, and he and Luciana began moving down the hall towards the room that Alicia had spent the night in.

Nick opened the door and saw that Alicia was already awake, throwing what little belongings she had into her bag.

“I’m guessing you heard that crash too.” She said. Before Nick or Luciana could respond, another loud smash emanated from downstairs. Nick, Luciana, and Alicia exchanged worried glances.

“Stay here.” Nick said. “I’ll go get Victor.” He slipped out of the door and disappeared down the hallway. Alicia zipped her bag up and threw it over her shoulders. She pulled her knife out of its holder, her eyes moving to meet Luciana’s.

“It can never just be an uneventful day, can it?.” Alicia said, a hint of forced humour in her voice as she tried to lighten the atmosphere.

“Are you kidding? Never.” Luciana chuckled, a nervous smile on her face.

The two women were quiet for a moment before another crash filled the air.

“Alright, screw this.” Alicia said. She started towards the bedroom door, and Luciana followed suit. The two women entered the hallway and began descending the staircase just as Victor and Nick appeared at the other end of the the hallway.

“We heard another noise.” Whispered Alicia. “I don’t think it’s Walkers. I think it might be people.”

“All the more reason to get out of here, pronto.” Chimed Victor. “We don’t want any unwelcome companions as we journey further North.”

The four began quietly descending the staircase. As they moved closer towards the main level, they could hear what sounded like someone rummaging through the kitchen drawers.

The kitchen was to the left of the staircase, the living room was to the right, and the front door was straight ahead. They all looked at one another, and without speaking, they began to move quickly towards the front door. Just before they reached it, they heard a small voice coming from the living room.

“Hi.” It said. Nick, Luciana, Alicia, and Victor all turned their heads in unison. Standing there at the edge of the living room was a little boy. He couldn’t have been more than four years old. He was holding a bouncy ball between his hands. The four adults were quiet and frozen in place. Just then a man and woman emerged from the kitchen where the noise had been coming from. Nick, Luciana, Alicia, and Victor turned their gaze from the little boy to look at the two strangers who were now standing at the edge of the kitchen. Everyone stood planted where they were. No one spoke. Alicia reached for the door knob, and was just about to turn it when the woman spoke.

“Wait.” She said, her voice pleading. “Please.”

Alicia froze, and she and the woman locked eyes. “Please. We haven’t come across another living person for miles. Please just wait.”

“That’s probably a good thing.” Victor said to the woman. “As far as I can tell the humanity and empathy of our fellow man hasn’t improved much since the apocalypse began. It’s likely for the best that we don’t interact much with strange groups of people.”

“Please.” The woman said again. “I know I’m probably taking a risk here, but we need some help.” Luciana noticed then that the woman was pregnant. Probably about seven or eight months along. She looked at the woman, and the woman looked at her.

“Our car broke down, and we need to get to where we’re going sooner rather than later.” She said, placing a hand against her belly. Luciana looked to Nick whose eyes were now locked on the woman.

“Yeah, I don’t mean to sound cold or anything, but we’ve run into a similar situation in the past.” Alicia said. “I don’t think there’s anything that we can do to help you.”

A look of panic crossed the woman’s face. “Please.” She said again. “I don’t mean to… share too much but,” she paused for a moment, seemingly hesitant to finish her sentence. “I started to yesterday morning. And then our car broke down. We were on our way to stay with my grandmother whose tribe is located about two hours North of here. She’s a healer in her community. We just need help getting there, and then we wont bother you any further.” The woman said, her voice cracking as she spoke.

Luciana couldn’t help but feel sadness for this woman. Maybe it was the way the woman spoke, her words dripping with desperation. Or Maybe it was because she herself was pregnant. Luciana looked to Nick. His eyes met hers, and she saw a look of confliction cross his face.

“Alicia.” Nick said, moving to stand next to his sister. “I think we should do something.”

“Are you serious?” Alicia spat, her face twisting in confusion. “Nick, we don’t even know these people. We don’t know what their motives are. I’m sorry, but we have our own people to protect. You should understand that better than anyone.” Nick turned to Luciana then, his eyes meeting hers.

Just then, as small noise sounded from behind them. It was the little boy. He was crying softly, his toy still clutched between his hands.

“Come here Lucas.” The man who must have been his father said from the other side of the foyer. The little boy ran towards his father who scooped him up in his arms.

“I’m sorry. Please, forget that we even asked.” The man said. “Just be on your way, and we’ll be on ours.”

Luciana looked at the pregnant woman. Her face was laden with worry and disappointment.

Alicia opened the front door then, scanning the front lawn and the street before she stepped outside. Victor and Nick followed close behind her. Luciana paused, looking at the family standing at the entrance to the kitchen.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered to the woman before following her group out the front door and closing it behind her.

Nick, Alicia, Luciana and Strand threw their bags into the van and jumped in. They sat there for a moment, Nick in the drivers seat, Luciana next to him in the passengers seat, and Alicia and Strand in the bucket seats. No one spoke.

“Fuck!” Alicia finally said, anger and confliction dripping from her voice. She opened the side door and hopped out of the car. “I better not regret this.” She said before moving to walk back towards the house. Nick, Luciana, and Strand exchanged a quick look, and then they too were out of their seats, running to catch up to Alicia.

Alicia swung the door open to find the three strangers standing in the foyer. “Give me your weapons.” She said, her voice full of authority.”

“What?” The man said, a bit confused, a look of shock spreading across his face.

“Weapons. Hand them over.” Alicia said, her arm outstretched, her hand opened. “If you’re going to catch a ride with us, I don’t want any surprises.” She continued.

The man was quiet for a moment before he removed a gun from his pocket and slowly placed it in Alicia’s hand.

“You too.” Alicia said, directing her attention to the woman. “I’m not stupid. I know you’re carrying too. Hand it over.” The woman removed a small knife from a side pocket in her backpack.

“Is that everything?” Alicia asked, her voice revealing no warmth. “Because if we get in that van and I find out that’s not everything, we’re gonna have a real problem.”

“That’s everything.” The woman said, her eyes on Alicia. “I promise. That’s everything.” Alicia looked at her for a long moment before she spoke.

“Alright then.” Alicia said. “Grab your shit, and lets get going. We don’t have all day.”

Nicks eyes caught Alicia’s as she moved past him no exit the house. A smile broke out across his face. His baby sister wasn’t a baby anymore. She was a grown woman who commanded authority. She had become someone who he trusted to take care of their group. Someone he trusted to take care of their family.  
She was someone he trusted to take care of Luciana and his baby should anything happen to him.

Alicia, Nick, Luciana, and Strand walked through the open door and began walking towards the van. The young couple and their son were close behind them.

All seven people got into the van, the man, his wife, and their son sitting on the floor of the back hatch.

Nick started the car and pulled away from the curb. He rounded the cul-de-sac, and exited the neighbourhood.

He wasn’t sure what the next few hours would bring, but he hoped that their instincts to help these strangers had been right. He turned to look at Luciana, whose hand was laying over the small bump that was their baby. Nick moved his hand to rest it on top of hers. Their eyes met, and a small smile moved across Luciana’s face.

He hoped that they had done the right thing by helping these people. He hoped that someone would do the same thing for Luciana if the time ever came that she was alone and needed help. He pushed that thought out of his mind, his hand still against Luciana’s.

North, he thought. The only direction now was North.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter! Let me know what your thoughts were in the comments :) 
> 
> Thanks!


	11. Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group questions the intentions of strangers.

                                                       

 

Chapter 11: Joy

 

The group had been driving for nearly an hour. The van was silent save for the occasional word shared between seats. Luciana looked in the rear view mirror, and saw the family of strangers huddled closely to one another.

“Are you alright?” Luciana said to the woman, catching her attention. Luciana turned in her seat before she spoke again. “You said that you had started bleeding yesterday morning. I just wanted to make sure that you were alright.”

The woman seemed surprised by the concern, and a small timid smile broke out across her face. “The bleeding has stopped some. It was much worse last night.” She said. “And I can still feel the baby moving, so that’s a good sign.”

Luciana gave her a small smile before turning back around in her seat. A wave of fear washed over her then. There was so much to worry about while you were pregnant. So many things that could go wrong. And now, more than ever, the risk of something bad happening was greater. She felt fear then, for her unborn child, and for herself. She looked at Nick who was staring straight ahead, his eyes fixed on the road, and she prayed to whatever god there was to get her through this pregnancy.

The car was silent again for a moment before the woman spoke. “Thank you. For giving us a drive. I don’t know what we would have done if we hadn’t found the four of you. We’re very grateful.” No one spoke for a moment. It was Nick who finally broke the silence.

“I don’t think we caught your names.” He said.

“I’m Joy” the woman said "This is my husband Caleb, and our son Lucas.” The woman smiled and placed a gentle hand on the top of her sons head.

“I’m Nick, this is my girlfriend Luciana, my sister Alicia, and our friend Victor.”

“It’s very nice to meet all of you.” Joy said, her voice soft.

“You said you were going to see your grandmother.” Nick said. “And her tribe. How do you know if there’s anyone left there?”

The woman was quiet for a moment before she spoke. “I wish I could say that I knew for certain. But I don’t.” Joy’s voice cracked a little as she spoke. “All I can do is hope that she is still there and that her tribe is intact. That’s all we have any more, is hope.”

Nick gave a silent nod. He understood what it was to lose, and to be lost. He knew what it meant to have everything taken from you except for the hope that something better was on the horizon. And so he didn’t speak any further on the topic of Joys grandmother and her tribe, and how the chances of them being there were slim to none.

They drove for another hour before Joy spoke again. “We should be coming up to the community in the next 10 kilometres or so. It’s not marked, which makes it a little difficult to find. But that might be for the best at this point.”

They drove down the straight road for another 10 kilometres before Joy spoke. “It’s just up there. Take your next right. It’ll take you onto a dirt road that runs through the forrest. Follow it for about 15 minutes and then take a left, and then we should be there.”

Nick, Luciana, Alicia, and Victor all exchanged glances. Nick was beginning to feel as though he had been too trusting of these people. What if they were leading them right into the jaws of an ambush? Had they been too generous offering these strangers a drive? He moved his left hand from the wheel, and reached down towards his holster to remove his gun. He lay it on his lap in the event that he needed to act quickly. Luciana watched him from the corner of her eye, her hand instinctively moving to her stomach.

They drove straight on the dirt road for a long while before Joy instructed Nick to turn left. What were they going to find? An abandoned reservation? A decimated community crawling with Walkers? A group of people who were very much alive that intended to harm them in some way? Or would they find exactly what Joy had promised? Exactly what she had been hoping for. They drove for a few more minutes until the forrest cleared and a small community came into view. There was chainlink fence that stood about 20 feet tall, and it looked as though it wrapped around the entire community. Joy moved to the back hatch door and opened it quickly, moving her body to the edge of the opening and exiting the car. She reached for her son who scooted towards her and into her arms. Her husband was the next one out of the vehicle. Nick, Alicia, Luciana, and Victor all stayed seated for a moment looking at one another. A silent question passing between them. Was it safe to get out of the vehicle?

“Weapons everyone.” Alicia said, grabbing her knife from its holster. Luciana followed suit, as did Victor. Nick gripped his gun tightly in his hand, and the four of them slowly emerged from the van. By the time they caught up with Joy and her family, Nick could see the figure of a man on the inside of the fence walking towards the gate. He gripped his gun a little tighter, anticipating the worst.

“Joy?” Came the voice of the man. He was tall and dark with long black hair. His voice was laden with shock.

“John!” Joy said, her voice cracking.

The man named John opened the gate as quickly as his hands would allow him, and once it was opened, Joy ran to him, wrapping her arms around him.

“I never thought I’d see you again.” John said. Tears were streaming down his face. Joy moved her hand up to wipe his face. “No tears, brother.” She said. “I’m here now.” He pulled her back into a hug, and Joys husband came to stand next to them, placing a hand on Johns shoulder.

“Caleb, my friend!” John said, wrapping an arm around the man. Joy, John, Caleb, and Lucas stayed like that for a moment before John raised his head and looked toward where Nick, Luciana, Alicia, and Victor were standing. His eyes brushed over them, a look of uncertainty passing over his face. He moved his eyes to look at Joy. Sensing his uncertainty, Joy began to speak.

“This is Nick, Luciana, Alicia, and Victor.” Joy said. “They saved us. They are the reason that we’re standing here right now.” She said, a bright smile on her face. John’s demeanour softened then, and he gave the group a small smile.

“Please,” he said “you are all very welcome to come in. I’m sure your travels have been long and you could do with a bit of rest.” No one spoke for a moment.

“Thank you, but I think we’d better be on our way.” Alicia said.

“Please.” Joy interjected. “It’s the least that we could do to thank you for helping us.” Her gaze moved to Luciana then “I think you could do with a nice warm meal, and a visit to one of the community healers.”

Luciana was quiet for a moment, unsure as to weather Joys comment was directed to the group or to her specifically. “Me?” Luciana finally said, moving her hand so that she was pointing a finger towards herself.

“Yes.” Joy responded, her voice was soothing and kind. “That baby needs some looking after. And all of you could use a hot meal. Please, you are all more than welcome.” Luciana exchanged a look with Nick. How had Joy known she was pregnant? Her belly wasn’t that big yet, and she hadn’t made any mention of it.

Nick, Luciana, Alicia, and Victor all began walking towards the gate, unsure as to what was waiting on the other side.

As the gates closed behind them, Nick’s eyes met Alicia’s, and he hoped that they hadn’t just lead their family into an ambush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter was a little slow. It's more of an interlude to the next chapter. I hope you guys liked it! Let me know what your thoughts were in the comments :) 
> 
> Thanks!


	12. Be Still My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group explores the new community. Luciana gets some big news.

                                                         

 

Chapter 12: Be Still My Heart

The group had only been inside the gates for a short time before Caleb guided them towards the Canteen to get something to eat and drink. They sat together at a table with Caleb and his son Lucas, the questioning eyes of strangers on them the whole time. Joy had gone to see her grandmother, the healer of the community, and had told Luciana that she would come and get her after the group had had a chance to eat.

The community was expansive, with upwards of a hundred members, if not more. Luciana sat close to Nick, a little wary of the strange place that hey currently found themselves in. He placed a hand on her lower back and began rubbing soothing circles. Luciana relaxed a little at his touch and took a deep breath.

They had been given hot vegetable soup and freshly baked bread for dinner. Nick, Luciana, Alicia, and Victor devoured it. It was the first time hot meal any of them had seen in quite some time.

In what seemed like no time at all, Joy reappeared, and walked over to where the group was sitting.

“Everything alright?” Caleb asked her, his voice filled with concern.

“Everything’s just fine.” Joy said, a hand on her belly, her voice calm and reassuring. “How was the soup?” She asked, directing her question to the group. “John makes the best vegetable soup.”

“It was delicious.” Victor said, a smile on his face. “We thank you very much for your hospitality.”

“It’s the least that we can do after what you all did for us.” Joy said smiling at the four of them. She turned to Luciana then. “If you’d like, I can take you to my grandmother now.” Luciana hesitated, turning to look at Nick.

“She’s very good at what she does.” Joy said, sensing Luciana’s reluctance. She has helped many women throughout their pregnancies, and delivered more babies than I can count.” Joy said, a hint of a laugh in her voice.

Nick gave Luciana a reassuring smile. “I’ll come with you.” He said, moving to stand.

“No.” Luciana said catching Nick a little off guard. She moved to hug him then, leaning next to his ear so that she could whisper into it. “Stay here.” She said, her voice quiet. “Make sure that Alicia and Victor stay with you. Keep your eyes open. I’ll be back soon.” She moved out of the embrace then to look at his face. His brow was furrowed and he seemed reluctant to let her leave his side, but he gave her a nod, and moved to sit back down.

She followed Joy as she walked away from the Canteen and towards a group of houses that lay just on the other side of a large field. She glanced over her shoulder to where Nick was still sitting. His eyes were on her, his face blanketed in worry. Luciana gave him a reassuring smile and continued walking alongside Joy.

The two women walked in silence for a time before Luciana spoke. “How did you know that I was pregnant?” She said, turning to look at Joy.

Joy laughed a little and then turned her gaze to Luciana. “A mother always knows.” She said placing a gentle hand on Luciana’s upper back. “Also, I see the way your man hovers over you. The quick glances he makes at your belly. A scared father to be.” She laughed, and Luciana couldn’t help but smile. “My husband was the same when I was pregnant with our first.” Joy said. “It’s only natural.” They fell back into a comfortable silence, walking across the field.

When they finally reached Joy’s grandmothers house, Joy pointed towards it. “Here it is.” She said, a smile on her face. The house was small and modest, and it was nestled between two large oak trees. They walked up the front steps, and towards the front door. It opened straight into a kitchen that flowed into a dining room.

“Grandmother!” Joy said into the house. “I’ve brought someone to see you.” Joy turned to Luciana and gave her a reassuring smile. A moment later a tiny woman who looked like she was in her eighties appeared in a doorway to the right of the dining room. Her face was weathered and wrinkled, and her expression was sweet and warm, the smile on her face moving up to reach her eyes.

“Please,” the old woman said “Come this way child.” Luciana looked to Joy who gave her a reassuring nod, and Luciana followed the woman out of the dining room, and into a larger room off to the right.

When Luciana entered the room, she was met with a mix of aromas. Lavender and Eucalyptus hung sweetly in the air, and Luciana felt her body begin to relax as the smells washed over her. There were oils and plants lining the shelves on the walls. Bundles of sage and birch bark in jars, and many other plants and herbs that Luciana couldn’t Identify.

“Please, sit.” The woman said, the warm smile still on her face. Luciana was hesitant, but did as the woman said, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. “My name is Nina.” The old woman said. Her eyes were kind as she spoke.

Luciana smiled at her. “I’m Luciana.” She said, her voice soft and nervous.

“Is this your first baby?” Nina asked.

“Yes.” Luciana answered, her voice quieter than she had intended. She placed a hand against the curve of her belly, and the old woman nodded her head.

“The first is always the scariest.” She said, her voice gentle and reassuring. “If you’re comfortable doing so, you can lay back.”

Luciana moved back further on the bed, swinging her legs up so that her whole body was on the mattress. She lay back slowly, resting her head against the pillow.

“Lift your shirt please.” The old woman said, giving Luciana a reassuring smile. Luciana moved to grab the hem of her shirt, and pulled it up so that her lower belly was exposed. The old woman moved closer to her, and placed her hands against Luciana belly, lightly pressing her palms against Luciana’s skin. Next she took a measuring tape and ran it over the slight swell of Luciana’s belly. The old woman spoke then, removing her hands from Luciana’s stomach. “I’d say you’re about three months along, judging by your size.

Three months. Just as Luciana had thought.

The woman moved across the room, opened a drawer and removed a stethoscope. She placed it in her ears and moved towards Luciana. “I’m just going to have a listen to your baby’s heartbeat.” Luciana nodded and took a deep breath. The woman placed the stethoscope against Luciana’s stomach and moved it around for a moment before she stopped. Luciana could feel panic begin to rise inside of her. What if her baby wasn’t ok? What if she had miscarried it? Fear began to swell inside of her until the old woman spoke again.

“There.” Nina said, moving her gaze to Luciana’s face. “A nice strong heartbeat.”

Luciana took a breath, and let her head fall back against the pillow, a wave of relief washing over her.

“Would you like to listen?” The woman said, removing the stethoscope from her ears and handing it to Luciana.

“Yes.” Luciana said, her voice filling with anticipation. She placed the stethoscope in her ears, and lay the bell of it against her lower belly. There was silence for a moment as she moved the stethoscope around searching for the heartbeat.

It was faint at first, but then she heard it. The sound of her babies heart. Quick. Almost like the wings of a hummingbird, Luciana thought. Her tears began to flow freely then, and the old woman moved to place a reassuring hand against Luciana’s arm.

“It’s so fast.” Luciana said, turning her gaze from her belly to the old woman.

Nina smiled and nodded. “Very fast.” She said. “That’s a good thing.” She was silent for a moment before she spoke again. “Do you want to know what you might be having?”

Luciana looked at her, a surge of surprise washing over her . “You can tell me what I’m having already?”

“Not for certain.” Nina laughed. “But I’ve been doing this for a long time, and I’m rarely ever wrong.”

Luciana thought for a moment before she responded. “Yes. Please. I would like to know.”

The old woman smiled, and moved to sit in a chair just beside the bed. “The heart rate of a fetus can tell you many things.” She said. “And one of the things that it can allude to is the gender of the baby. While the heart rate of a fetus should always be much faster than that of an adult, the heart rate of a male fetus is often quicker than that of a female fetus.” There was silence for a moment before Luciana spoke.

“Is my baby’s heart rate on the higher or lower end of that spectrum?” She said, her excitement beginning to build.

“I would say it’s on the lower end of that spectrum.” The woman said smiling. “I wouldn’t be at all surprised if your baby was a girl.”

Luciana felt a fresh wave of tears begin to fall down her face.  
A girl.  
The image that had first popped into her head when she had found the pregnancy test all those months ago reappeared to her in that moment.  
A little girl. With her eyes, and Nicks smile.

She placed a hand over her belly. “A girl.” She whispered.

“And a healthy one.” The old woman said.

Luciana looked at the stethoscope she was still holing in her hands. “May I borrow this?” She asked the woman. “I promise I’ll bring it back.”

“Of course.” The old said, the bright smile still on her face.

 

Later that night, Joy showed the group to the house that they would be spending the night in. Much like Nina’s it was small and modest, with a small kitchen, a dining room, and three bedrooms. Not long after Joy left, Alicia, Victor, Nick and Luciana said their goodnights to one another, and each headed of to their respective rooms. The day had been tiring, and everyone was anxious to get some rest.

Luciana lay down on the bed closing her eyes. The day had been long, but it had been good. One of the better ones she had had in a long time. Nick lowered himself down on the bed and lay next to her.

“How did everything go today?” He asked, turning to look at her.

“Good.” She said, a smile playing on her lips.

“You and the baby are alright?” He said, moving his hand to lay it against her belly.

“We’re both doing just fine.” Luciana said, moving her hand to place it on top of Nicks. They were quiet for a moment, Nicks had resting against her belly, before Luciana spoke.

“Close your eyes.” She said, moving to stand.

“What?” Nick laughed, his eyes full of amusement.

“Close your eyes.” Luciana said again, giving Nick a stern but playful look.

“Alright, alright.” He said closing his eyes.

Luciana moved towards her bag where she had placed the stethoscope. She grabbed it and moved back towards the bed.

“Can I open them now?” Nick said chucking a little.

“No, not yet.” Luciana said smiling. “Here.” She said moving to put the stethoscope into Nicks ears. A look of confusion crossed his face, but he kept his eyes closed. Luciana lifted her shirt up so that her belly was exposed, and she placed the bell of the stethoscope against her skin.

Nick was quiet for a moment and then his face began to soften, the look of confusion making way for one of amazement. He opened his eyes then, turning to look at Luciana.

“That’s our baby’s heartbeat.” She said, her voice soft as she spoke.

Nick didn’t say a word, he just looked at her, his eyes filling with wonder. “It’s so fast.” He finally said, his voice cracking a little.

“It is.” Luciana laughed. “Joy’s grandmother said that it’s normal.” She was silent for a moment as she looked at Nick whose eyes were still planted on her belly. She smiled as she watched him listen to the sound of their baby’s heartbeat. “Do you want to know what we’re having” Luciana asked him.

Nicks brow furrowed a little, a smile still on his face. “You know what we’re having.” He asked, his eyes moving to meet hers.

“I don’t know for certain, but Joy’s grandmother told me what she thinks it is, and she said that she’s rarely ever wrong.”

Nick was quiet for a moment before he answered.

“Yeah, I want to know.” His voice was full of excitement. Luciana looked at him, their eyes meeting.

“We’re having a girl, Nick.” Nick’s smile widened, a small laugh escaping his lips.

“A girl?” He whispered, his eyes becoming glassy.

He leaned forward to press his lips against Luciana’s, moving his hands up to cup her face as he kissed her.

He smiled against her lips, his forehead against hers. “A girl.” He said again, his voice soft.

Nick lowered his face towards Luciana’s belly and pressed a gentle kiss to it. She took a deep breath, and smiled as she watched him lay there, his cheek against her stomach. And her heart broke a little when she felt Nicks tears against her skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter! Let me know what your thoughts were in the comments :) 
> 
> Thanks!


	13. Night Moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pure smut/love making. Enjoy!

                                                     

                                                  

 

Chapter 13: Night Moves

Luciana woke in the middle of the night. The house was quiet, and the room was in darkness save for the moonlight that was pouring through the window. She turned to look at Nick who was sleeping next to her. His shirt was off, and the blanket was pulled back from his body exposing his lean frame. Luciana felt her heart beat a little faster.

A heat began to build inside of her as she looked at him. She needed him. She needed his lips on hers, his hands on her body. She needed him inside of her.

Over the last few months, her desire for him had only increased. These hormones that had begun to flood her body were causing her to crave him nearly every minute of the day.

She looked at him, his face illuminated by the moonlight. He was so handsome, she thought. So sexy. Everything about him turned her on.

She placed a hand on his shoulder and drug it slowly across his arm. “Nick.” She whispered. He stirred slightly, but didn’t wake. “Nick.” She whispered again, leaning in to place a gentle kiss against his cheek. He woke this time, his tired eyes meeting hers. He looked at her for a moment in silence, still half asleep.

“Everything ok?” He said, moving to sit up. “Are you alright?”

“I need you.” She said, her eyes lingering on his for a long moment. “I need you inside of me, Nick.” Her words were dripping with desire. A wicked smile flashed across Nicks face, and without hesitation, he closed the distance, pressing his lips firmly against hers. Luciana parted her lips, and felt Nicks tongue against her own. She moaned, and drug her teeth across Nicks bottom lip. She broke the kiss off momentarily to pull her top up over her head.

Nick looked at her, drinking in every inch of her. Her body had changed so much in the last three months. Her breasts were fuller, her body had become curvier, and her belly had begun to swell. Proof that their child was growing inside of her. Nick felt a strange kind of satisfaction as he let his eyes roam over her body. She was his woman, and she was pregnant with his child.

“You’re beautiful.” He said, his voice full of adoration. He worshiped this woman, truly. He couldn’t believe how lucky he had gotten. She had saved him in more ways than one. Luciana smiled, a quiet laugh escaping her lips. She moved to stand in front of the bedroom window, her eyes never leaving Nicks, the silver moonlight pouring over her naked body. She moved her hand to her panties and slipped them down her legs, stepping out of them when they hit the floor.

She looked down at her belly then, and placed her hand against the side of it, rubbing it gently. Her body was changing, her lean frame becoming fuller. She felt an unexpected wave of insecurity wash over her.

“You’ve never been more beautiful.” Nick said, a response to her unuttered concerns. She moved her eyes to meet Nicks, his eyes still on her face, and she felt her insecurity fall away when she saw the way that Nick was looking at her. Like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

She moved to lay back down on the bed.

Nick pulled off his boxers, and moved towards Luciana. He parted her legs and let his hands slide slowly up her thighs towards her hips. He shifted his body so that he was in between her legs, his hands on the mattress on either side of her head propping him up. He leaned back down to kiss her, and Luciana could feel herself becoming wet at the thought of Nick inside of her.

“You ready?” Nick said against her parted lips.

Luciana nodded. “Yes.” She whispered.

Nick began moving into her causing Luciana to let out a small cry and she moved her hands to grab Nicks naked back.

Nick stopped. “You alright?” He said, looking down at her face.

“Sí.” She responded, already breathless. “I’m just more sensitive lately.” She said looking up at Nick, a playful smile spreading across her face. “Don’t stop.” She said. She kept her eyes on his “Don’t be gentle.”

Nick smiled at her, a hint of mischief glinting in his eyes. “Yes ma’am” He said.

He began thrusting into her, slowly at first, and then he began to move faster. Luciana let out another moan, digging her nails into Nicks back.

She needed him. Desperately. She was almost embarrassed by how much she needed to feel him inside of her. The thought of being pregnant with his child only intensified her need for him. Only incited her desire for him.

She felt him pounding deeper and deeper inside of her, hitting a place that only he could touch. She leaned in to press her lips against his shoulder, letting her teeth sink into his skin slightly as she did so. Nick moaned then, and a satisfied smile crept across Luciana’s face.

Luciana could feel herself on the edge, reaching the precipice of her climax. “Come with me, Nick.” She whispered against his neck. Nick leaned down to press a kiss to her collarbone as he continued thrusting. He drove himself into her fast and deep a few more times before both of them came undone. Luciana felt a wave of pleasure wrack her body as Nick began to slow his thrusts.

They stayed like that, tangled up in each other, for a long moment. Luciana’s fingers still digging into Nicks back, her legs still wrapped around him, as the final waves of pleasure moved through her body. Nicks hands were under her, his palms against her upper back. He leaned his forehead down to press it against hers. His breath was fast and warm against her face. She moved her hands from his back, running them across his shoulders and up towards his face. She ran her fingers through his hair, moving it so that it was slicked back behind his head. They looked at each other for a long time before Luciana broke the silence.

“I love you.” She said, her voice thick with emotion.

“I love you, too, Luci.” He said, leaning down to press a kiss to her lips and then to her cheek.

He moved out of her then, causing Luciana to inhale sharply and bite her lip. A good hurt, she thought.

Nick lay on his back, pulling Luciana against his side. She lay her head on his chest, her hand coming to rest against his heart, her belly pressed into his side.

This was bliss, she thought. In this world that was filled with chaos and death, this was peace. If there was a heaven, thought Luciana, this was it. Wrapped up in the arms of the man that she loved, their child safe inside of her.

She would remember this moment. Tuck it away in her mind, and find it later when she needed something to remind her that not everything good in the world had been destroyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter! Let me know your thoughts in the comments :)
> 
> Thanks!


	14. All Good Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick, Luciana, Alicia, and Victor make a difficult choice.

                                                           

 

Chapter 14: All Good Things

 

“I think it’s time that we leave.” Alicia said one morning during breakfast. The group had spent a little over two weeks in the community at this point. They had gotten to know Joy and her family, and in turn had let their guard down somewhat. But this location, as beautiful and secure as it had come to seem over the last weeks, was not, and could not, be there final destination.

Nick diverted his attention away from his oatmeal to look up at Alicia. He didn’t say anything as she continued to speak. “These people have been very kind. We got lucky. These last two weeks have been a much needed respite from the outside world, but now…” she paused for a moment, taking a deep breath, “…I think it’s time for us to pack our things and continue on the path we set out on two and a half months ago.”

The group was silent for a moment. Alicia pushed her flavourless oatmeal around with her spoon.

“I agree.” Said Victor, finally breaking the silence. “I’m grateful for the generosity Joy and her community have shown us, but it’s best that we don’t stay in this place for too long. In my experience, It’s only a matter of time before a good situation turns bad. And that usually happens quickly.” Victor paused for a second, looking at each of the other three members of his group. “And its never good to be indebted to strangers. We helped Joy and her family, they in turn helped us. Now it’s time we take our leave.”

No one spoke as the Victors words began to sink in.

“Alright.” Nick said. “If I’m being honest I’ve been thinking the same thing lately. This place has been good, but we need to continue travelling North. And we’ve got a ways to go before we reach that cabin.” He looked at Luciana then. She was nearly four months pregnant. She was still able to travel, still able to pick up and go, to run if need be, but she wouldn’t be for long. They needed to make it to the cabin before her pregnancy advanced to a point that travel would start to become too difficult for her.

“I think you’re all right.” Luciana said. “We need to get back on the road.” She looked across the table at Nick as she spoke. “We need to finish what we set out to do.”

“Then it’s settled.” Nick said. “We’ll let Joy know today that we’re leaving. We’ll take a day or two to prepare ourselves, and see if the community can part with any supplies, food, and water.”

Alicia nodded, and returned her attention to her bowl of oatmeal. The group ate the rest of their breakfast in silence, huddled around the small kitchen table of the house they had been staying in.

 

An hour later Nick was walking across the field and towards the Canteen. He spotted Joy and her grandmother sitting at one of the tables by themselves and decided that now was the perfect opportunity to inform them of his groups plan to leave the community and continue on their journey North.

“Nick!” Joy said as Nick approached the table she was sitting at, a bright smile spreading across her face. “Good morning! Can I get you anything to eat? John made pancakes. They were a real hit, but I think that there might still be some left.”

“Oh, no thank you Joy.” Nick said, a smile on his face. “I just finished breakfast not too long ago.”

Joy nodded, her eyes were gentle, and it made Nick feel a little better about what he had to say.

“I actually just came by to speak with you for a minute.” Nick said, moving to sit down across from the two women.

“Is everything alright?” Joy said, a hint of concern reaching her voice.

“Everything’s fine.” Nick said. “Everything’s been great actually. I just came by to thank you… to thank the both of you,” he turned to Nina, flashing her a boyish grin, “for welcoming myself and my family into your community. And for taking care of Luciana over the last couple of weeks. She and I are very grateful for that.” Nina gave Nick a warm smile, her eyes closing as she did so.”

“You’re very welcome, child. It has been so wonderful having new faces in the community over the last two weeks.”

Nick smiled at the old woman. “We’ve discussed it, and we think it’s time that we be on our way.”

The women were quiet for a moment, a look of confusion spreading across Joys face. “You’re leaving? So soon? You all only just got here.”

“I know.” Nick said. “And these last two weeks… well, they were much needed. And very much appreciated.” He paused for a moment, considering his words before he continued. “Much like you, Caleb and Lucas had a specific location you were heading towards when we all crossed paths two weeks ago,” Nick said looking at Joy, “we do as well.”

All three people were quiet for a moment before Joy spoke. “It’s not safe out there Nick.” Joy said, concern washing over her face.” It dangerous. The people out there, they’re not good. There are Walkers…” She trailed off, the last part of her sentence turning into a whisper.

Nick watched Joy, she seemed to have gotten lost in a thought, or a memory, Nick couldn’t tell which. He began to speak again, and Joys eyes refocused and met his once again. “I understand that. And so do Luciana, Alicia, and Victor.” He was quiet for a moment his eyes falling down towards the table they were sitting at. “Luciana is already almost four months pregnant.” Nick didn’t speak for a moment, his hands wringing together as he thought about his family. About Luciana and their baby. He looked up then at the two women whose eyes were still on him waiting for him to continue. “We need to leave, sooner rather than later so that we can get to where we’re going before the stress of travelling becomes too difficult for Luciana.”

It was the old woman who spoke next. “Of course you are free to leave, Nick. I don’t want you to misunderstand our concern for you and your family as us trying to stop you from leaving.” The old woman smiled, and Nick couldn’t help but smile back as she spoke. “I also want you to know that you are more than welcome to stay. All of you, for as long as you wish. We have loved having you here. You all have made a wonderful addition to our community.” She paused for a moment, her eyes still on Nick, her face falling a little “But if your choice is to leave, then we understand.”

Nick nodded. Nina’s words had brought him some relief. “I thank you for welcoming us into you community, and into your homes. It’s been a long time since any of us have experienced kindness from strangers.” Joy smiled a little then, a look of sadness still in her eyes. “This journey is something that we need to complete. For ourselves. The four of us, we’ve lost so much over the past five months.” Nicks thoughts drifted to his mother then, and the stadium that they had tried so desperately to turn into a home. It had been a place that they had tried to hold onto, and it had ultimately ended up being the reason that he lost his mother. He felt his eyes begin to burn then, tears threatening to spring forward. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat. “You’ve all been so kind to us. Shared your land and your food with us.” He paused then, trying to figure out the best way to say what he needed to. “We were hoping that we wouldn’t be asking too much from you if we asked that you allow us to acquire some supplies before we left. Some food, some water. Not too much, just enough to get us to our next location.”

“Of course, Nick.” Joy said, reaching out to pat Nick on the hand. “Take what you need. You’re more than welcome to it.”

“Thank you Joy.” Nick said, giving her hand a quick squeeze in thanks. “And thank you Nina.” He said turning his gaze to the old woman.

The old woman smiled, giving Nick a nod.

Nick stood, giving both woman a warm smile before he started back across the field towards the house his family was in. He took a breath, and hoped that he was making the right choice by leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter! Let me know what your thoughts were in the comments :) 
> 
> Thanks!


	15. If You Are Not Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Luciana find themselves at a crossroads

                                                                                                                                                                                                             

                                                                

 

Chapter 15: If You Are Not Here

 

Nick walked back into the small house he had been sharing with his group. The kitchen and living room were empty. He walked down the hall to the left of the kitchen, and towards Alicia’s room, but she wasn’t there. Nick then peered into Victors room and found no sign of him either. He heard movement coming from his and Luciana’s room, and moved towards the opened door. Luciana was walking around the room, humming to herself as she packed up her’s and Nicks belongings into their bags. Nick leaned against the door frame, his lips spreading into a smile as he watched her glide around the room, humming. She was wearing one of Nicks white t-shirts that was too big for her, but her belly had continued to grow over the last few weeks, and Luciana’s lower stomach protruded somewhat, causing Nicks t-shirt to cling to it slightly.

Luciana still hadn’t noticed Nick standing in the doorway when she began to sing a song.

 

No quiero estar sin ti  
Si tú no estás aquí me sobra el aire  
No quiero estar así  
Si tú no estás la gente se hace nadie

 

She sang. Her voice quiet and sweet. She looked down at her belly as she sang, placing her hands over her baby.

She noticed Nick then, leaning against the door frame, a gentle smile on his face, his eyes never leaving her. She looked at him, and let out a soft laugh.

“Hola.” She said to Nick, her hands still on her belly.

“Hola, mi amor.” Nick said softly. “What was that song you were singing?” He asked.

“It’s called Si Tu No Estás Aqui… If You Are Not Here.”

Nick didn’t speak. He just looked at her. She was smiling, her hair was loose and hanging around her face, and her hands were resting over their baby.

“It’s beautiful.” Nick said, moving from the doorway and making his way across the room towards Luciana.

“It’s an old Spanish song.“ She said. “My mother used to sing it to me when I couldn’t sleep.”

Nick placed a hand against Luciana’s cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. They stayed like that for a moment until he moved to walk behind her, pulling her back into his chest gently. Luciana relaxed into him, leaning back so that most of her weight was against Nicks body. Nick moved his hands down her arms, and then trailed them across her hips, finally brining them to rest against her stomach.

“It’s getting bigger.” Luciana said, her eyes still closed.

“It is.” Nick said, moving one of his hands lower to cradle her underbelly. “She’s only going to keep growing.” Nick said, placing a gentle kiss to the top of Luciana’s head.

“I know.” She said, a hint of panic in her voice. Nick craned his head then so that he was looking at her face, and saw that tears had begun to roll down her cheeks.

“Hey, Luci, what’s wrong?” He said, his throat tightening with worry. She began to sob gently then, so Nick moved them to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Luci, baby, look at me.” Nick said, placing a finger under her chin and gently tilting her face up to meet his.

She opened her eyes to look at Nick, tears still flowing down her face. Nick moved to kiss her cheeks and felt the warm salty tears coat his lips.

“I need to protect her, Nick.” She said, moving her gaze down to her belly. “I need for us to be able to protect her. But I don’t know how we’re going to do that if we can’t even give her a safe place to live.”

Nick looked at her for a moment, not saying anything. “We’ll find a place Luci. We already have a place.”

“The cabin?” She said, a hint of disdain in her voice.

“Yes.” Nick said, a little confused by her sudden shift in tone regarding the cabin. “Yes, the cabin…”

“Nick.” She said, placing a hand against his cheek. “I love you, you know that. I would do anything for you. I’d move heaven and earth for you if I could. I would follow you across this entire world if that’s what you wanted and if that’s what you thought was best for us.” She was quiet for a moment before she continued. “But we have more than just us to think about now.” She said, looking down at her stomach. “This is big Nick. This is a really big deal. This is our baby.” She said, grabbing his hand and placing it against her stomach. Nick felt his throat tighten, and he moved his eyes from Luciana’s stomach to her face. “We need to protect her.”

“That’s what I’m trying to do, Luci. Protect her. Protect you. Protect Alicia. Make sure all of us make it to where we’re going, alive and in one piece!” Nick was beginning to raise his voice, a sudden wave of frustration hitting him in the chest. “Everything that I do, I do it to protect us.”

“Nick” Luciana said, her voice soft as she tried to reach him. “Nick, I didn’t mean that you’re not protecting us. I know that you do. I know how hard you try to make sure everything goes as smoothly and safely as possible at all times.” She let her eyes fall to her hands, thinking of what to say and how to say it without hurting Nick. “I think that maybe we should consider staying here for a while longer.” She moved her eyes to meet Nicks gaze. She couldn’t read his expression. His eyes were emotionless, his lips a hard straight line.

“You want to stay here.” He said, his voice little more than a whisper.

“I don’t know Nick. I don’t know what we should do. All I know is that its safe in here behind this fence, and that its not safe out there.”

Nick closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Luciana.” He said, but he didn’t continue his thought. He fell quite, his eyes closed, his brow furrowing.

“I need to take a walk.” He said moving across the the room and disappearing through the opened door.

“Nick!” Luciana yelled after him, but he was already gone.

She moved to the window and saw Nick walking across the open field. She watched him walk, his back to her, until he disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter! Let me know what your thoughts were in the comments :) 
> 
> Thanks!


	16. It's a Wonderful Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Luciana worry about the future.

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                          

                                                            

Chapter 16: It’s a Wonderful Life

 

Nick had been gone all day by the time Alicia and Victor returned home. They had been invited to go hunting outside of the fence with Caleb and John, and had jumped at the opportunity to do so. Luciana was sitting at the kitchen table when they walked in.

“Hey!” Alicia said, her voice chipper.

“Hey!” Luciana said, making herself smile, and trying to mask the hurt and confusion she was still feeling as a result of her argument with Nick. “How was your day?” Luciana continued. “Get anything good?”

“We did indeed!” Victor said, a proud smile stretching across his face. “Two Elk, and some rabbits.”

“That’s great!” Luciana said, giving a smile in response, but she could tell that it wasn’t a convincing one.

Victor and Alicia looked at her for a moment, and then looked at one another, a questioning glance passing between them.

“Where’s Nick?” Alicia said, turning her attention back to Luciana.

“He…went for a walk. A few hours ago.” She said, her throat tightening. “He hasn’t been back.” And that was all it took. A simple question from Alicia, and the truth, for Luciana’s eyes to fill with tears once again. She silently cursed her pregnancy hormones. Lately every uncomfortable situation seemed to make her cry.

Alicia and Victor looked at one another again, worried expressions crossing both of their faces.

“Why don’t you go clean up, Victor.” Alicia whispered. “I’ll, uh…”

“Yeah, I’ll… I’ll just be down the hall if either of you need me.”

Alicia gave Victor a small smile before he headed out of the kitchen. Alicia stared at Luciana for a moment, before pulling a chair out from the table and moving to sit next to her friend.

“Luciana?” Alicia said, her voice soft and questioning. “Are you alright?” She asked, reaching a hand out and placing it against Luciana’s arm.

Luciana looked up at Alicia then, her eyes still filled with tears, and she gave a small smile. “I’m sorry Alicia. I’m fine. I really am. It’s just… these damn pregnancy hormones.” Luciana said, her hands coming to rest against her belly. “Everything makes me cry lately.” She let out a small exasperated laugh.

Alicia was quiet for a moment. She didn’t fully believe the answer that Luciana had given her. “Look, Luci.” Alicia said, her voice gentle. “You don’t have to tell me what happened. If you and Nick had a disagreement, it’s none of my business.” Alicia was quiet for a moment as she looked at her friends face. “But, if you need someone to talk to… woman to woman, I’m here.”

Luciana looked at Alicia, and smiled. A real smile this time. She reached out to take Alicia’s hand and gave it a squeeze.

“Thank you, Alicia.”

A playful grin appeared on Alicia’s face then, which made Luciana smile a little wider. “What?” Luciana said, a small laugh escaping her lips.

“I’ve got a surprise for you.” Alicia said, moving to grab something out of her backpack. “Joy let me borrow this. They usually keep it in the community storage facility for when the community has little gatherings, but she said that I could borrow it for the night!” Alicia’s face was bright with excitement as she pulled a portable movie projector from her bag.

Luciana looked at it for a moment, unsure of what to make of it. “What is it?” She said, her eyes moving from the object up to Alicia’s beaming face.

“It’s a movie projector!” Alicia said. “And the best part is, it’s battery operated, so we don’t need a power source. Which is great, because we don’t have any electricity.”

Luciana began to laugh then. And then Alicia started. Both of them sitting at the table, laughing uncontrollably. Deep belly laughs that made it hard to get a breath. They couldn’t stop themselves, and then their eyes began to water. Luciana moved her hand down to her side which had begun to ache from the laugher.

Victor walked into the kitchen then, and stood there in silence, staring at the two women laughing, exalted tears streaming down their faces.

“What did I miss?” He said.

 

Thirty minutes later, Alicia had set the projector up in the living room, and Victor had just finished making popcorn on the wood stove. The three of them moved to the sofa and huddled next to one another under a heavy wool blanket. They looked through the movies that Joy had let Alicia borrow. There were a handful of them, most of them old, and some of them children’s movies.

“I guess they didn’t have much of a selection.” Victor said, looking down at the random smattering of movies.”

“I probably should have looked a little closer at the ones I took off the shelf.” Alicia said, her voice a little remorseful. “I was just so excited that we were gonna get to watch a movie, I guess I kind of blanked on the whole picking-one-we-might-actually-like-to-watch thing.”

The group was quiet for a moment before Luciana spoke. “¡Qué bello es vivir!” Luciana said, her voice filling with excitement. Victor and Alicia looked at her, confusion spreading across their faces.

“I’m sorry?” Victor said.

“¡Qué bello es vivir!” Luciana said again, as if it should have been obvious the first time she said it. She looked at Alicia and Victor, their blank confused eyes staring back at her. Luciana laughed and moved to grab one of the movies from the table. She held it up in front of them. “It’s a Wonderful Life!” She said. “I love this movie. I used to watch it every Christmas with my mother and brother.”

A smile spread across Alicia’s face. “Lets watch that one, then! I’m always in the mood for a good Christmas movie.”

Luciana handed the movie to Alicia, who loaded it into the movie projector, and within no time, the wall in front of them began to glow, the actors and actresses appearing as the movie began.

 

They were halfway through the movie when Luciana heard the front door open. She looked over her shoulder, and saw Nick walking through the front door, closing it softly behind him. He looked up and across the room to where the movie was playing against the wall. His eyes lingered there for a moment, on the black and white figures dancing across the dark living room, and then his eyes caught Luciana’s. His face fell a little, his eyes dropping to the floor, and he moved out of the kitchen and down the hall towards their room. Luciana stood to move then. “I’ll be right back.” She said to Victor and Alicia.

She moved slowly down the dark hallway. The bedroom door was ajar, a small oil lamp in the room illuminating it slightly. She placed her palm against the face of the door and pushed it open gently. Nick was standing over the dresser holding something in his hands. He didn’t look up when she entered the room.

Luciana stood in the doorway for a moment, neither she nor Nick spoke. She looked at the profile of his face. He looked tired, and much older than he did when she saw him this morning.

“I’m sorry.” He said, his voice barley a whisper. He still didn’t look up to meet her eyes. Luciana could see the stress and sadness that had crept onto his face, and she moved from the doorway and began to walk towards him. She came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist, pressing a kiss to his upper back.

“I know, mi amor.” She said against his shirt. “I’m sorry too.”

There was silence for a moment before Nick spoke.

“So little.” He said. “How can I protect something that’s so little?” Luciana moved to look up at his face then, a bit confused by his words.

“What?” She asked, her voice soft and questioning. Nick looked at her, his eyes glassy, and it was then that Luciana realized what he had been holding. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked down at the tiny white onesie Nick was holding in his hands, the words Daddy’s Girl scrawled across the front.

Luciana looked up at him, her own tears beginning to form. She moved towards Nick, wrapping her arms around him. Nick mirrored her movements, pulling her tight into his chest, the onesie still in his hand.

“We’ll figure it out Nick.” She soothed. “Everything is going to be alright. I promise.”

They stayed like that for a while, wrapped up in each others arms, the low light from the oil lamp illuminating the room, their baby between them, and the question of their future hanging heavy in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter! Let me know what your thoughts were in the comments :) 
> 
> Thanks!


	17. Mother's Intuition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luciana and Nick talk about their daughter.

                                                       

 

Chapter 17: Mother’s Intuition

 

Luciana didn’t rejoin Victor and Alicia that night to finish their movie. Instead, she turned the oil lamp out, and crawled into bed with Nick.

They lay there together in the darkness for a long time, neither of them speaking. Luciana looked over at Nick. His eyes were opened, and he was staring up at the ceiling. She looked at him, taking in the the structure of his face. He really was handsome, she thought. His full lips, his dark brown eyes, the sharp edges of his cheeks. She loved everything about him.

She spoke then, her voice soft. “Where did you get the onesie?” She said, reaching over to pick it up from where it was laying on the bed between them. Nick turned his head slowly to look at her.

“Joy gave it to me.” He said, his voice quiet. Nick paused, his eyes on the tiny piece of clothing in Luciana’s hands. “She said that we’d probably be hard pressed to find any baby clothes, and that she wanted us to at least have one thing.” Nick was quiet for a moment as he looked at Luciana. “She said that Nina has some more clothes in boxes at her house, and that we can go over and grab some if we want to.”

Luciana rubbed the fabric of the onesie between her fingers. Nick was right, it was so small. She had forgotten how tiny newborns were. She draped the onesie over her belly, the fabric moulding to the curve of it. “Daddy’s girl.” She said, a small smile finding it’s way to her face. She turned to look at Nick, who was staring at her, his eyes searching hers. Luciana placed her hands on either side of her belly. “She will be a Daddy’s girl. I know she will. I can feel it.” She said, gently rubbing her sides. A little smile crept onto Nicks face then, and Luciana felt her heart become a little lighter. She hated seeing him so worried. She hated knowing that he felt lost and afraid.

Nick moved his hand to place it on top of her belly. “You think so?” He asked, his eyes moving to her stomach.

“Definitely.” Luciana said, moving a hand towards Nicks face, and running her fingers through his hair. “She’ll have my eyes, and your smile.” Luciana said, her eyes on Nicks face. “And she’ll be funny, and smart, and strong. And she’ll grow up safe, and happy, and loved.”

Nick closed his eyes, his hand still resting against her stomach. “I want all of those things for her.” He said, moving his hand slowly across her belly.

“She’ll be ok, Nick.” Luciana said, moving her hand to rest it against his cheek. “We’ll be able to protect her.”

Nick opened his eyes and looked at Luciana. “How do you know?” He said, he voice thick with worry.

Luciana smiled at him, placing her hand on top of his as she spoke.

“Mother’s intuition.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter was so short. I really felt like I needed to write a small moment between Nick and Luciana following that last chapter. I'll try to get the next chapter posted as soon as possible! I hope you guys liked it! Let me know what your thoughts were in the comments :) 
> 
> Thanks!


	18. We Stay

                                                      

 

Chapter 18: We Stay

Luciana woke the next morning to sunlight pouring through the window. She squinted her eyes as she took in the room around her. Stretching, she turned to roll over and reach for Nick, but his side of the bed was empty. She moved to the edge of the bed and sat there for a moment, letting eyes adjust to the light. She stood then, slipping on a pair of pants, and one of Nicks T-shirts.

The hardwood was cold against her feet as she walked towards the bedroom door and began to moving down the hallway, but she stopped when she heard hushed voices coming from the kitchen.

“So we’re in agreement, then?” She heard Nick say. “We stay here until the baby is born.” Luciana didn’t know what to think. He had been opposed to the idea of staying yesterday. He had been adamant that continuing North was their best course of action. What had changed? Luciana looked down at her belly, Nicks shirt soft against her skin covering their baby, and she realized what had changed his mind.

Luciana felt a wave of panic wash over her. She didn’t want to be the reason that everyone postponed their journey North. She didn’t want Alicia and Victor to resent her for staying. Worse than that, she didn’t want them to decide that they couldn’t wait for her, and leave to continue the journey North without them. Her breath caught in her throat then, the worst possible scenarios running through her mind. She decided that hiding out in the hallway wasn’t going to be beneficial to her or to anyone else, so she continued walking towards the kitchen.

The voices stopped then, the conversation cut short as she entered the room. Luciana didn’t want to sit passively by while other people made decisions for her, no matter what the decision might be. She looked at Nick, Alicia, and Victor, and they looked back at her. No one spoke.

“I’m alright to travel.” Luciana reassured them, her voice breaking the silence. “I’m not that far along yet,” she said moving her hand to her belly “and I don’t want everyone to stay here just because they think it’s what I want.” Everyone was quiet, their eyes on her as she spoke. “What I want is for us to stick to the plan. To keep heading North. If we do that, if we leave today, we can make it there with plenty of time to spare.” She felt her heart begin to beat faster. These people were her family. She wanted them all to be on the same page. To be unified in their decision making, and to make decisions based on the interest of the whole group, not just one individual.

Nick looked at her, and went to speak, but it was Alicia’s voice that broke the silence.

“Luciana.” Alicia said, her voice gentle. “I’ve been thinking… we’ve all been thinking. And maybe staying here isn’t the worst choice that we can make at this point.” Alicia moved to stand. “This choice wasn’t made lightly, or strictly because of the baby. This place is safe. I didn’t trust these people at first, but I’ve come to.” She was quiet for a moment as she looked around at the faces of her family. “We’re all happy here.” She said, smiling. “I feel safe here. For the first time in a long time, I feel safe. The people here are kind, and they’re generous. And I haven’t seen one Walker in over two weeks, which I thought was an impossibility before we got here. Even with the fence. I think that this place could be good for all of us. And after my niece is born,” Alicia said smiling warmly at Luciana, “we can decide our next move.” Alicia moved towards Luciana, grabbing of her hands gently. “That is If you’re alright with this plan, Luci.”

Luciana could feel her heart begin to slow and she moved her gaze to Victor. His face was gentle as he looked at her. “I’m in full agreement with Alicia and Nick.” Victor said, flashing her a wide smile. “Besides,” he continued “i’ve become partial to hunting with Caleb and John.”  
A smile broke out across Luciana’s face as she looked to Nick. “So, we’re staying?” She asked, her eyes brimming with tears.

“We’re staying.” Nick said smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this one :)


End file.
